dollarskfandomcom-20200214-history
SPEAR HARTZ 102 : Which One is The Enemies?
SS (Sound Set) : Player of Refugee - Rise Against (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PD_rWVTd0mk) / Sangat direkomendasikan untuk memutarnya selagi membaca. Ingat! kali ini serius!!! XD. Story Intro: SPEAR HEARTZ adalah gelar yang diberikan kepada orang-orang yang memegang prinsip dan memiliki tekad kuat dalam mengejar cita-cita, ambisi dan impian mereka. Kevin Tatsumi, pria biasa dari Mt. Yukiyama, memutuskan untuk berkelana keseluruh penjuru Earth demi mewujudkan impiannya yaitu membawa perdamaian abadi ke Earth. Ditengah perjalanannya ia bertemu berbagai orang dengan satu tekad yang sama, namun cita-cita yang berbeda. Dan akhirnya mendirikan "DOLLARS K.". Selama mimpi tiada akhir adalah pemandu mereka... maka mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti!!! Chara Picture: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=oa.282710438505820&type=1 Artwork: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=a.430453616978511.102100.100000416301656&type=3 Para Tokoh (yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya): ~~DOLLARS Primera~~ Kevin Tatsumi: Captain (WIN) Astrella Devina (WIN) Arzcah Rizq Connel Dan Jericho (WIN) Power D Ranger Van Rosenburg: Substitute ~~DOLLARS Secundo~~ Rahandi Noor Pasha: Captain Lie Jwe Ling Beckman Masqueraden (WIN) Ferial Reynold Traveler (WIN) Andika Rustygear (WIN) Houtarou Oreki: Substitute ~~BOUNTY HUNTER LION FEDERATION~ Radins Z (WIN) Mohammad Abdullah Irsyad Fauzan Arief Linkinpark Fuady Shinichi Marisa Dianna (WIN) ~~NET SLUM~~ Aan Y. Artwaltz Hendi TheShine (WIN) Niels Imam Teguh Pratama X-ZY (WIN) En Ga Kiriosuke ~~KNIGHTDOM OF ARISTOCRAT~~ Nightmare Townsend Arthur Rosenburg (WIN) Mutthaysil Sagi Aquarion Sick Gusti Prabowo Donatus Herman (WIN) ~~JEAN LEONNE MERCENARY BRIGADE~~ Bella Rafika (Lumen Jeanne) Otto Cricket Angga Andika Satsuki Shirogane Vivian Sonna Pierrot (WIN) ~~TRIAD~~ Ji Lee Guiren Yosuke Muflih Nanketsu Mira Persona (WIN) Feitang Rairai Rarai (WIN) Rayyan Kim Chandra Chang ' ' ~~SAHARA DEZZERT~~ Andry Fernando Ramses (WIN) Arlank Sinbad (WIN) Seth Imcak Mokele (WIN) Galan Eka (WIN) Alibaba Sesame (WIN) ~~Panitia Pelaksana Turnamen Babak Utama~~ Fransiskus Antonio Andre Mister POP Elsam Marura Jibraldi Jugi Sani (Tamu Hari Keempat) Para Supervisor '' Sebelumnya, Aan dikalahkan Pierrot dengan cara licik. Lalu Kevin mengalahkan Yosuke lewat pertarungan fist yang penuh dengan emosi. Flashbak semua anggota TRIAD terbongkar, disamping itu... Guiren dan Nightmare bertarung dan hasilnya seri. Pada ronde keempat, pertarungan Ranger melawan Oreki... tiba-tiba seseorang dari bangku penonton menggunakan Item penghancur Barrier... dan diluar kolisium, "Deep Shadow" Dharma melakukan gerakan pertamanya mendahului yang lain... Sukma menghadangnya!'' Bangku juri! Mister POP : ok.... FIGHT!!! Govt. Soldier 4 : tu-tunggu sebentar tuan POP! Mister POP : ada apa Soldier-san?! Govt. Soldier 4 : kami baru sada mendapatkan pesan dari Officer Figlia Hime, bahwa... prajurit aliansi Crime Syndicate positif bergerak kearah Grand Palace ini. Para warga sudah diungsikan, para Govt. Soldier dan Govt. Agent serta ke-6 Officer telah siaga diluar kolisium! *salute. Mister POP : nani?! *shock. Aku baru mendengar soal itu, benarkah Jibraldi Jugi Sani-san?! *melirik Jugi. Jugi : keadaan yang paling kutakutkan datang juga, semoga Underground King tidak datang... siapa saja yang tampak mengomandoi pasukan itu?!! Govt. Soldier 4 : lapor Governor Jugi! pertama ada Rilo Expert dan Dharma dari Northern Pacifist! lalu Nero Endra dari Esper Clan! ditambah dengan adanya beberapa pimpinan Black Organization yang berada dibawah naungan Crime Syndicate, seperti "Usurp" dari Shonen Jump Sage! "Dragula" dari Redia!! dan "LOLMAN" dari Flying Squirrel Squad, Flying Squirrel Squad mengambil rute udara dan menyerang dari atap kolisium!!! sedangkan 2 lainnya tergabung dalam batallion Devil Army dan Esper Army pimpinan Rilo dan Nero! *salute. Elsam : mereka semua cukup dikenal.... *mengerutkan dahinya. Figlia : lapor Governor! hah, hah, hah.... *kehabisan nafas karena baru berlari. Jugi : katakan Figlia, apa ada informasi tambahan?! Figlia : saya menerima laporan dari 3 Officer yang distasiunkan di utara... ada batallion lainnya, yang dipimpin oleh musuh masyarakat No. 1... Narai Genzo, lalu mantan Magister Knightdom of Aristocrat... Balmung Maul! dan seorang Supervisor yang tidak disangka keberadaannya bakal ada disana.... *GULP (menelan ludah). Jugi : Supervisor?! SIAPA?! Figlia : Farhan Kun, aka Kun sang Gourmet Hunter... plus Spy Government... sepertinya dia bekerja sebagai Double Agent untuk Crime Syndicate. Mister POP : NANI?! Jugi : BRENGSEK!!! POP! suruh mereka berhenti bertarung, Rookie Tournament kita hentikan sampai sini!!! Mister POP : baik Jibraldi Jugi Sani-san! *menghidupkan micnya. Pemberitahuan kepada semua kontestan, penonton, maupun tamu... mungkin ini terlalu tiba-tiba! tapi kalian semua yang tidak dapat bertarung... HARAP KELUAR DARI KOLISIUM INI SEGERA!!! PERANG AKAN MELETUS!!!! #DOOOOOOOOOONG. Jugi : berapa jumlah pasukan kita?! genapkan! Govt. Soldier 4 : diluar kolisium terdapat gabungan Govt. Soldier dan Govt. Agent plus para Officer sebesar 1.500.000 personel! lalu... di dalam kolisium terdapat pasukan Govt. Elite yang merupakan squad tempur terlatih pemerintah! plus 5 Supervisor *termasuk Donat yang merupakan kontestan, dan 2 Ambassador! yang saya bingungkan adalah keberadaan Ambassador Lody! *keringat dingin. Jugi : Lody... dasar brengsek! kemana dia disaat genting seperti ini?! Figlia! Figlia : siap! *berdiri tegak. Jugi : suruh para Supervisor dan Ambassador untuk siaga atas perintahku, lalu... siagakan juga IWS serta Purgatory Jail! apakah Dendi sudah menyuruh Executivenya melakukan yang kusuruh?! Figlia : kemungkinan besar sudah Governor! Jugi : begitu... lalu suruh juga para Equitem mengamankan para penonton sembari mereka keluar! lalu panggil Prof. Brainstorm dan anteknya si Bazette menemuiku! Figlia : ryoukai! *DRAP DRAP DRAP (pergi). Jugi : lalu kau! Govt. Soldier 4 : siap! Jugi : perintahkan ke-2.000.000 prajurit kita untuk berperang... dan pastikan mereka siap mati demi keadilan!!! Govt. Soldier 4 : ryo-ryoukai! *kagum. Jugi : kau boleh pergi! Govt. Soldier 4 : *pergi. Jugi : Elsam... kuserahkan perlindungan dalam kolisium padamu, demi ikatan antara Bakufu dan Government. *menjabat tangan Elsam. Elsam : serahkan padaku, uki! Jugi : aku pergi dulu. *pergi masuk kedalam kolisium. Mister POP : SIAGA 1! SIAGA 1! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Bangku penonton.... Cahya : OI! LAXIRE!!! kau dengar yang barusan?! apa tindakan kita selanjutnya?! Laxire : nggg~ 2.000.000 pasukan Government... yang dikomandoi puluhan petinggi, VS 3.000.000 pasukan Crime Syndicate... yang dikomandoi Nero, Rilo, Dharma, Narai, Balmung, dan Kun ya. *memeriksa jaringan informasinya di HP. Cahya : LALU KITA NGAPAIN?! *GLEGAR (petir menyambar). Laxire : tenang dulu, kita akan mencari Lody. *senyum tapi nggak kelihatan karena pake topeng beruang. Cahya : OK! ayo kita mu- !!! *JLEBBBB (tubuh Cahya ditembus tangan yang terbuat dari besi). Ubh!!! *muntah darah dalam jumlah banyak. Laxire : !!! Cah! ??? : grurururururu... satu kena, games yang menyenangkan.... *menarik tangannya. Cahya : ubh! *muntah darah lagi. Laxire : Cahya! tangan macam apa itu?! ??? : kau tidak pernah lihat? ini namanya Automail... dan aku yang penggunanya disebut Automailer, dulu sekali aku mengubah tanganku ini di Automailer Legacies. Perkenalkan, namaku "Bitch" aka "Cyborg Arms". #DOOOOOOOOOOONG. NEW CHARACTER, BITCH NPC TOXIC MAMBA LEADER Cahya : kenapa?! kenapa tubuhku masih sesakit ini?! *marah-marah. Bitch : itu efek racun bodoh, sebentar lagi kau akan mati. Di games pun yang kalah akan game over alias kalah. Begitu juga dengan hidup ini, grurururu! Frans : begitu? Antidote. *meminumkan penetralisir racun ke Cahya. LIGHT MAGIC: GIGA HEAL. *menyembuhkan luka berlubang di tubuh Cahya. Cahya : *sakitnya berhenti. Pe-pendeta Fransiskus!!! Frans : maaf Cahya, dulu mungkin aku ada salah. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya mempermasalahkan masa lalu, kita yang sama-sama membela kebaikan harus membentuk front bersama. *SET (menghadapi Bitch). Bitch : bodohKentat (talk) kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku mentang-mentang Ambassador?! Machine Gun Collonade!!! *menembakkan peluru bertubi-tubi dari tangan kanan mekanisnya. Frans : *SET SET SET (mengelak dari peluru-peluru Bitch dengan Flash Step). Hmmm! *mendekati Bitch. Bitch : hah! *hendak meninju wajah Frans. Frans : "Vatican Excalibur" *kalung salib Frans berubah menjadi pedang berwarna keperakan. Bitch : lamban!!! *sudah 2cm dari kepala Frans. Frans : *ZRUASHHHHHHH (membelah tangan Bitch), jangan remehkan orang dewasa... anak muda. Bitch : ce-cepat sekali!!! *kaget. Frans : maafkan aku karena telah menghabisimu, LIGHT MAGIC: FAINT. *memingsankan Bitch. Bitch : *BRUK (jatuh dan pingsan). Frans : aku tak ingin membunuhmu anak muda, kalau bisa... aku tidak mau membunuh sama sekali. Semog kau bisa kembali ke jalan yang benar, amiin. *memanjatkan doa. #DOOOOOOOOOOONG. Laxire : Ambassador, aku punya berita untuk kalian... pemerintah pusat. Jumlah pasukan musuh adalah 3 juta, 1 juta lebih banyak dari kalian... dan kira-kira 5 dari 8 pimpinan berbagai Black Organization sudah memasuki kolisium ini. Frans : itu saja? Laxire : ya, untuk sekarang. Cahya : Frans... kau. *memegang tubuhnya. Frans : sudah kubilang bukan saatnya mengingat masa lalu, anak muda. Cahya : AKU MENGERTI!!!! *bangkit. T. M (Toxic Mamba) Soldier 2 : itu Leader!!! T. M Soldier 2 : dia tumbang! sial! habisi mereka!!! *menembakkan anak panah ke Cahya. Cahya : jangan main-main denganku ya!!! FLAME MAGIC: EXTINGUISH!!!! *membakar habis panah beracun mereka. Laxire : Cahya, ayo! Cahya : aku serahkan yang disini padamu pope! *pergi bersama Laxire. Frans : ya, serahkan padaku. Tak jauh darisitu... bangku penonton juga. Fahmi : sial, aku tidak boleh berlama-lama disini! <<< tidak bisa bertarung. T. M Soldier 5 : *menembakkan panah ke Fahmi. C. S (Contrast Sylphy) Magician 90 : WIND MAGIC: TORNADO!!! *menciptakan tornaddo kecil. Fahmi : hiii!!! *menutupi wajahnya. Aditya : Kempo Orang Aneh 45th Move, Bokushingu no Yume Mimpi Indah! *mematahkan panah T. M Soldier 5. Hahhhhhh~ *menarik nafas, FUUUHHHHHH!!!!!!! *meniup tornadonya sampai menghilang. C. S Magician 90: a-apa?! jangan-jangan dia.... C. S Magician 6 : DEWA KEANEHAN!!! *ketakutan. Aditya : opapapapa, tak kusangka bakal ada keributan seperti ini! kesempatan bagus untuk melihat orang-orang kuat bertarung! Fahmi (Though) : untung saja si freak ini ada disini, aku akan kabur! *hendak pergi. Aditya : ng? jangan kesana! Fahmi : ha? kau pikir aku akan tertipu. *mengejek Aditya. Demon Soldier 8 : *BUMMMMM BUMMM (menghentakkan kakinya), wah wah... sepertinya ada makanan yang sengaja datang untuk dimakan. *menghapus air liurnya. Fahmi : hiii!!! Aditya : *hendak menolong Fahmi. Bobby : LASSER MAGIC, BEAM!!!!! *PSYU (menembak Demon Soldier 8 dengan laser). Demon Soldier 8 : ugh!!! *tumbang. Aditya : si pecinta gossip!!! Bobby : aku tidak suka bekerjasama denganmu orang aneh, tapi apa boleh buat. Mari kita amankan area ini. #DOOOOOOOOOOONG. Aditya : kata itu sudah kutunggu dasar kecebong kali! *berdiri back-to-back dengan Bobby. Iio : hmm, ini berita bagus! Chief-Warden dan Dewa Keanehan bekerja sama! *mencatat. Govt. Agent 8 : tuan Iio! bukan saatnya memburu berita! uwaa!!!! *ditembak dari belakang. Iio : hah? apa? Fishman Manikin (F. M) 3 : .... *BRUGH BRUGH (datang menaiki "Landshark", Majin hiu yang memiliki 2 pasang kaki). Iio : Fishman Manikin yang tinggal di Subway ada disini? berita bagus! F. M 3 : ...' FISHMAN BULLET'. *menembakkan peluru air dari jarinya. Iio : hmm? INK MAGIC, INK COVERS. *melindungi dirinya dengan dinding tinta. F. M 3 : nggg?! Iio : maaf, bisa jangan menggangguku? INK SPLATTER. *menyiramkan tinta ke mata F. M 3. F. M 3 : bwahhhh!!! *mengucek-ucek matanya. Govt. Agent 4 n 5 : sekarang saatnya!!! *menembaki F. M 3. Landshark 4 : uwoooo!!! *merobek kulit Govt. Agent 87. Govt. Elite 1 : CROSSLASH! *menebas Landshark 4. Landshark : uwooooo!!! *tumbang. Di kursi VIP.... Govt. Elite 6 : tuan Roronoa! tolong bantu kami! disini banyak sekali personil yang terkena racun dan yang terluka akibat gigi-gigi tajam para Demon Army bajingan itu! Demon Army 88 : bajingan? kalian yang bajingan!!!! *menerjang Govt. Elite 6 bersama kedua temannya. Roronoa : SLASH. *membelah 2 tubuh Demon Army 88, 89, dan 90. Tebasan dasar sudah cukup untuk kalian, anak ayam. Demon Army 88 : ba-bajingan. *tumbang. Govt. Elite 6 : terimakasih tuan Roronoa T_T! Roronoa : tak perlu kata terimakasih saat menolong teman, bantu saja aku mengungsikan penonton yang tidak bisa bertarung ini! Govt. Elite 6 : siap! Di sisi lainnya.... Dendi : ugh... sepertinya aku masih kurang pengalaman. *kecapekan. Ix : Executive Head Dendi! sial, walau merepotkan sepertinya aku juga harus bertarung! ??? : lala lili~ touch down!!! kunamakan bangku ini 'Shuper Chair'! namaku "081"... pemimpin "Persatuan Amefuto"!!! #DOOOOOOOOONG. NEW CHARACTER, 081 NPC AMEFUTO CAPTAIN Ix : kupikir semua pemimpin Black Organization itu hanya pengecut yang bisanya sembunyi dibawah kegelapan... tapi kau boleh juga. ILLUSION MAGIC, HYPNOTIZE!!! *matanya berubah hitam. 081 : eits! *menutup matanya. Dendi : sekarang saatnya, GRAVITY MAGIC, 'STRENUOUS COMPRESSION'! *BUMMMMMMMMM (meratakan semua objek ketanah dengan menekan mereka melalui gravitasi yang sangat berat). 081 : uwoooo!!! kalau begini aku bisa push-up! *push-up. Dendi : ?! 081 : unghhhh!!! rasakan! TRUCK!!! *menabrak kaki Dendi sekuat tenaga. Amefuto 94 : kapten!! bantu kami!!! *memanggil 081. Amefuto 34 : UGAHHHHH!!!!! *tertimpa ratusan bangku. Mandara : khukhukhukhu... funky sekali, ini baru namanya arena pertempuran. *memainkan laptopnya. Govt. Soldier 45 : tuan Mandara :D! Mandara : minggir, AREA MAGIC, TILTED GROUND. *memiringkan lantai 45 derajat dalam radius 50m. Govt. Soldier 45 : uwaaa!!! *terpleset dan terjatuh kesamping. Amefuto 34, 35, dan 37 : *terjatuh kedalam arena. Di arena.... Ranger : uwaaa!!! *kaget melihat orang berjatuhan. Oreki : sepertinya kita terjebak masalah besar lek! ??? : begitulah, aku yang meleaps barrier kalian :^. Ranger : meleaps? apaan too?! ??? : lidahku terpleset, maksudku mepeasl! ah mepsel! Oreki : mungkin maksudnya melepas. ??? : itu dia! perkenalkan aku pemimpin Flying Squirrel Squad, namaku "LOLMAN" *smile. #DOOOOOOOOOOONG. NEW CHARACTER, LOLMAN NPC FLYING SQUIRREL SQUAD LEADER Ranger : bwahahaha, pasukan tupai terbang?! LOLMAN : ya.... *lihat keatas. F. S (Flying Squirrel) Squad 1 : *SYUUUUUUUUUUUUT (menerjang Ranger). Ranger : ugh, Rengoku! *menarik pisaunya. F. S Squad 1 : *TREK JTRANG (berlaga pisau dengan Ranger). Oreki : wah, sepertinya awak harus maju juga nieh! *mengeluarkan pisau-pisau bedahnya. Brainstorm : sebelum itu, lawan dulu aku. *muncul tiba-tiba. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Oreki : Brainstorm... tak kusangka kau akan kesini. 'Temanku'. Brainsotrm : aku juga tak menyangka kita akan bertemu disini, bahkan aku mengabaikan perintah Governor Jugi untuk menemuinya. Oreki : sekarang siapa Vice-Lab Headmu? si penyakitan itu? Brainstorm : bukan Bazette, dia Ace Researcher kami... kalau wakilku selalu disampingku setiap saat. Oreki : mana ada lek! Brainstorm : ... "Elm", kau boleh menampakkan dirimu. Oreki : Elm?! siapa dia?! ??? : *SYUUUUUUU (perlahan wujudnya tampak), nice to meet you Houtarou Oreki. My name is Elm, the keeper of heavens gate. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. NEW CHARACTER, ELM (DAVIN SAYOGA) TESLA CHOIR VICE-LAB HEAD Oreki : makhluk apa dia?! kok nggak ada kakinya dan bisa melayang?! Brainstorm : sejak kapan kau menjadi bodoh... Oreki, Elm adalah Majin dari ras... "Seeker". Satu-satunya ras Majin yang mempunyai kebudayaan mereka sendiri, kabarnya mereka tinggal di surga, siapa yang tahu. Elm : that's right, some people calls me holy sanctuary guardian or heavens gate keeper. It's up to you to... wether you believe that i'm actually a high intelegent Majin or not. Oreki : dan bisa bahasa inggris pula! Ranger : a-apa-paan itu? LOLMAN : jangan lupakan aku. *JTRANG (menyerang Ranger dengan pisau). Ranger : ok, aku lawanmu amatiran!! HAHAHA! Di bangku juri.... ??? : bugegegegegege, tak kusangka aku bisa sampai ke tempat para orang penting ini. Apalagi tampaknya mereka kacangan, oi mama! mama, mama! Mister POP : siapa kau?! ??? : namaku adalah "Sylphy" ketua Contrast Sylphy Troops. Yo mama so fat! #DOOOOOOOOONG. NEW CHARACTER, SYLPHY ENTITE NPC CONTRAST SYLPHY HEAD MAGICIAN Elsam : *menggulung lengan bajunya. Sylphy : hmm, ada apa pak tua? Elsam : walau perempuan aku takkan segan-segan, apalagi perempuan tidak terhormat yang memakai baju super terbuka sepertimu. Sylphy : coba saja!' WIND MAGIC: QUARTET TORNADO'!!! *memanggil 4 tornado. Elsam : RYUKOTSU ORI!!! *melewati tornadonya lalu menggenggam tangan Sylphy sampai tulangnya patah. Sylphy : kya!!!! Elsam : hmmm!!! *BUAGHHHH (meninju Sylphy sejauh mungkin). Mister POP : serangan yang bagus dari Elsam Marura-san permisa!!! Demon Army 6 : hahaha! kau lengah! Mister POP : *SET CLICK (menekan tombol micnya dan micnya berubah menjadi Mace). SOLAR MACE!!! *memukul kepala Demon Army dengan Mace yang berkobar api. Demon Army 6 : gyahhhhh!!!! bohong! *tidak mempan api. Api neraka jauh lebih panas dari ini! Balkon.... Arlank : raja, apa tinffakan kita selanfutnya?! Andry : ... kita harus, memaksa ketua panitia Fransiskus Antonius Andre untuk menjadikan kita Pro Organization, demi ambisi kita. Kita buktikan dengan mengalahkan kontestan lainnya!!! *kehilangan akal sehatnya. Arlank : .... ?! Seth : siap! Alibaba : siap! Arlank : tu-tunggu dulu! Andry : kau mempercayaiku kan... Arlank temanku! Arlank : te-tentu saja. Andry : kalau begitu ayo kita tumbangkan mereka! Arlank : ok. Para Sahara Dezzert menyerbu ke balkon BHLF dan TRIAD. Guiren dan Nightmare masih kurang sehat akibat pertarungan, begitu juga dengan Yosuke. Ke-5 Sand Coffin General menerjang kearah mereka! '' Mira : ha?! Sahara Dezzert! mau apa mereka?! Arlank : serahkan nyawamu, demi raja Andry Fernando Ramses!!! Mira : mereka sudah gila! *kuda-kuda defense. Kim : seandainya Chandra dan Feitang ada disini! Arlank : heyahhh!!! *hendak menyerang Mira. Mira : aiya!!! Guiren : *BUAGHHHHHH (meninju Arlank). Arlank : *KRAKKKKK (tulang rusuknya patah). Guiren : kalian bertiga... larilah, aku yang akan menghadapi mereka berlima. *berdiri tegak dengan punggungnya yang gagah #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Mira : Guiren! kau! Guiren : aku takkan kalah dari anak muda. *melepaskan baju ahli bela diriny dan telanjang dada. Mira : aku mengerti, ayo anak-anak! *berlari bersama Kim. Yosuke : papa, aku tinggal ^^. Guiren : mau apa kau Yos? Yosuke : aku tahu papa bisa menang, tapi itu kalau fit... sedangkan sekarang papa terluka, jadi izinkan aku membantu. *matanya terbuka. #DOOOOOOOONG. Guiren : sesukamu anakku. Imcak : mbe~! Galan : habisi mereka! ''Disisi BHLF... mereka kepayahan melawan Andry yang hanya sendirian. Irsyad dan Fuady langsung tumbang! Radins : why kamu!!! Abdullah : apa yang terjadi dengan kebanggaanmu... raja!!! Andry : aku tidak mengerti kebanggaan apa yang kau maksud Abdullah!' SAND MAGIC'.... Dianna : sihir itu lagi! Andry : SAND WAVE!!! *menciptakan gelombang pasir. Abdullah : !!! *BRUAGHHHHHHHHHH (terdorong jurus Andry hingga pingsan). Radins : ... beraninya kau pada temanku! DIAMOND MAGIC, DIAMOND BODY! *merubah tubuhnya menjadi berlian. Dianna : aku akan membantumu Dins. Arief : *siap memanah Andry. Andry : DESSERT DEATH COFFIN Mati Padang Pasir! maaf, tapi aku tak boleh membuang-buang waktu!!! Dianna : *terhisap kubangan pasir penghisap. Radins : ugh! *hampir terhisap namun ditolong Arief. Dianna : kya!!!! *BUMMMMMMM (pasirnya rontok lalu menyisakan Dianna yang pingsan). Radins : thanks Arief! Arief : *mengangguk. Rahandi : oi oi... tadinya aku mau tenang-tenang, tapi melihat seorang lelaki melukai wanita, aku jadi agak marah. *KREK KREK (melemaskan otot kepalannya). Radins : Rahandi dari DOLLARS K. ! *senyum. Di sisi lainnya lagi... Chandra dan Kim yang lari barusan langsung ditumbangkan oleh Aan. Lalu Pierrot muncul dihadapannya.... Aan : akhirnya kita bisa bertarungl lagi, badut! Pierrot : izazazaza, tapi aku tidak ingin. Iya kan? Joker-sama. Lody (muncul dari Portal) : ya Pierrot, kerjamu bagus. Hihihihihi. *cekikikan. Aan : kau... Ambassador, Lody Tomiya! apa kau juga berada di pihak Crime Syndicate?! Lody : aku? aku tidak pernah memihak dengan serius... yang kuinginkan hanyalah kesenangan belaka, yang asyik tambah asyik kalau diadu... itulah prinsipku. Sama dengan Pierrot, Joker dan Clown entah kenapa bisa akrab. Pierrot : aku adalah Pet Joker-sama. *TEK TREK (bergerak seperti boneka). Aan : dia... bukan manusia. Aku tak merasakan ada energi fisik darinya. Lody : tepat, dia adalah boneka yang kuberi jiwa... ini sihirku, S. MAGIC, SOUL MAGIC. Little Gift... itulah jurus untuk mengimplant jiwa kedalam benda mati. Aan : ugh... kalau begitu aku pergi saja. *hendak pergi. Andika : jadi kau dari Crime Syndicate ya? *muncul didepan Andika bersama Ferial. #DOOOOOOONG. Ferial : ke-6 anggota Net Slum adalah suruhan Crime Syndicate, egois.... *menarik Javelinnya. Lody : sepertinya kau dapat tamu, aku dan Pierrot harus pergi. Ini partner untukmu,' SUMMON'!Pinocchio! *memanggil sebuah boneka kayu berhidung panjang yang disekujur tubuhnya terdapat senjata tajam mematikan. Pinocchio : pinpanpon! aku ingin berbohong!! Lody n Pierrot : *menghilang. Aan : jadi aku harus bertarung bersamamu... konyol. Hachim!!! *bersin. Andika : *menarik pedangnya Dragon Born. Pinocchio : Hana Shigan Hidung!!! *menembakkan jarum dari ujung hidungnya yang panjang. Andika : *TING TING TING TING (menangkisnya dengan pedang). Aan : *mengeluarkan pianonya, untuk pria yang tertipu sepertiku... akan kumainkan Requiem dari Musician favoritku yaitu Bachhover. *TING TING TING (menekan tuts pianonya). Kembali ke Ranger dkk! Ranger : GAN BOGEM SORDON!!!!! *menciptakan energi sihir yang membuat pisaunya kelihatan besar lalu mengayunkannya ke LOLMAN. LOLMAN : LOLOLOLOLOL! *terbang untuk menghindarinya, dengan Squirrel Suit aku bisa gliding lho! LOLOLOLOL! Ranger : dasar pengecut! ayo turun kalau berani, pasti kau takut padaku ya?! LOLMAN : ini namanya taktik dasar bo- ! *BUMMMMMMMMM (dipijak hingga pingsan oleh seekor naga yang tiba-tiba mendarat). Nahga : maaf terlambat, kami baru saja menghabisi semua anggota Flying Squirrel Squad diatas tadi. *FUSHHHHH (menghembuskan uap panas dari hidungnya). Kadder : aku datang... UNTUK MENGHENTIKAN BALMUNG. #DOOOOOOOOOOONG. Ranger : DEA 0_o?! Dea : Ranger-sensei > Kembali ke Frans.... Govt. Elite 8 : oi oi oi, apa ini tidak berlebihan??? Govt. Elite 45 : jelas mereka waspada pada tuan Frans! Frans : ... apa perlu sampai 3 petinggi untuk mengepungku seperti ini? Niels? tidak kusangka kalian dari Net Slum juga pengkhianat. Niels : ghahahaha! aku juga tak menyangka kalau kau sekuat ini! *makan Drugs. Imam : *makan drugs juga. **note: Drugs sama seperti yang dimakan Bayu di Arc IWS dulu. Surya : Shinobi tak butuh benda sesat seperti itu. Frans : sungguh menyedihkan, melihat generasi muda sekarang tersesat dalam kegelapan... tanpa bisa melihat terangnya cahaya kasih sang maha kuasa. Niels n Imam : UWOOO!!!!!!!! *ototnya membesar. Imam : sehabis ini aku masih harus membuka identitas Ranger!!!! Surya : .... Frans : semoga tuhan mengampuni kalian di alam sana. *memanjatkan doa. Aku akan mengirim kalian ke akherat. #DOOOOOOOOOOOONG. ~~TO BE CONTINUED~~ Category:DOLLARS K. Ori/Fan - Fiction